Eternidad
by Deneb Alpha Cygni
Summary: Los años han pasado y Sherlock Holmes y John Watson envejecen con el tiempo. Es hora de un último adiós.


_Basado en la serie de la BBC, Sherlock. Creada principalmente por Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat. Todos los créditos por dicha obra son para la BBC y dichos creadores, además de Arthur Conan Doyle el cual fue el escritor original de Sherlock Holmes._

_Esta historia contiene a la pareja Sherlock/John._

_Sin más espero que disfrutéis de esta pequeña historia y pido perdón por si hay algún fallo ortográfico ya que no tengo corrector._

* * *

Recuerdo nuestros peligrosos casos juntos. Recuerdo aquellas persecuciones por todo Londres. Recuerdo las noches seguidas sin dormir. Recuerdo las tardes de casos interminables...

Y también recuerdo Afganistán. Sin embargo prefiero guardar el recuerdo de nuestras aventuras. Con cariño y amor.

Siempre has sido mi mejor amigo y siempre te he amado. No como a un hermano, ni como a una pareja. Te he amado como un amigo ama a otro.

Es aquel sentimiento complejo que no entendía en aquel entonces y que con los años he podido llegar a comprender. Es un sentimiento de pura amistad que conlleva confianza, amor,paciencia y dedicación.

Sonrío por poder seguir a tu lado después de todos estos años juntos. Porque estamos jubilados y nuestros cuerpos viejos ya no soportan la durez de las tantas noches sin dormir ni de las extremadamente largas y rápidas persecuciones. Aunque los dos sabe,so perfectamente que ese cerebro tuyo sigue igual de joven que desde que naciste.

Y me encuentro aquí a tu lado, en esta vieja casa tuya en las montañas a la que me has invitado después de que mi tercera esposa haya muerto. Y me alegro de que lo hayas echo porque eres el único que no me mira con pena por ello y sabes perfectamente que te lo agradezco.

Sentados fuera, en el jardín, ante una puesta de sol. Con dos tazas de té humeante. Es este tu adiós?

Te miro con mis ojos cansados y unos segundos después me devuelves la mirada. Me sonríes y te sonrío de vuelta. Me coges mi vieja y arrugada mano mientras me miras y me dices en un susurro: "Gracias".

Me parece casi irreal verte con esas gafas y ese pelo gris y canoso con un cuerpo a la vista débil cuando esos ojos me siguen transmitiendo lo que me transmitían 60 años atrás. La primera vez que te conocí.

Recuerdo aquel vigoroso cuerpo, aquella belleza natural y radiante que tenías. Y míranos ahora. Nos hemos pasado aproximadamente un mes o más hablando de nuestras aventuras de cuando éramos jóvenes. Hablamos de nuestras preferidas y de nuestras odiadas aventuras. Hablamos de Moriarty, de "La Mujer" y de los muchos casos que vinieron después.

Más tú me has confesado que el que más atesoras es el de "Estudio en rosa". Río porque aún te acuerdas del título que le he puesto y de que ese ha sido nuestro primer caso juntos.

Entonces te confieso que ese es el mío también y sonríes ampliamente.

Hoy se nos acabaron las historias y miramos juntos el atardecer. Pienso en tu soledad y en nuestras vidas tan diferentes. Sin contar con lo que había pasado antes de nuestro encuentro mi vida estaba plagada de emoción e intentos de conseguir formar una familia. La primero esperanza vino con Mary Morstan, mi primera esposa, pero que pronto como vino, se fue. La enfermedad la había consumido por dentro y al año había muerto. La esperanza volvió a mi dos veces más en las que todas acabaron de forma trágica. Y aunque mi vida semejaría estar llena de tragedia y vacía, la tuya era peor. Siempre sólo, aún cuando tu belleza natural era indudable. Podías haber tenido perfectamente miles de novias, el doble que yo incluso. Podrías haberte casado, tener hijos...

Pero no has querido y siempre has estado sólo aunque tenías el consuelo de tenerme a mi. "La soledad es lo que tengo, la soledad me protege" me habías dicho, y con la excepción de mi persona seguías pensando lo mismo aún ahora con 94 años.

Miramos fijamente como se oscurece el cielo y contemplamos las bellas estrellas con tu mano sobre la mía. La palmeas dos veces y te levantas despacio con un suspiro resignado, odias haber envejecido, cuando siempre has pensado que ibas a morir joven.

Me levanto y te acompaño a dentro de la casa. Recorremos el pasillo que da a las habitaciones en silencio y antes de entrar en la tuya te paras y me miras.

Me sorprendo cuando me abrazas y me susurras: "Adiós Watson, ha sido maravilloso pasar gran parte de mi vida junto a ti".

Sé lo que esas palabras significan y me reprimo el llorar en frente de ti. Te abrazo fuerte de vuelta y nos soltamos. Te agarro en un gesto cariñoso el hombro y asiento con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que intentan salir. Tú me sonríes y entras en la habitación.

Sé que mañana por la mañana no te despertarás y así es.

Sólo me permito llorar una vez todos se han ido de tu funeral. Es curioso como nunca he llorado con la muerte de ninguna de mis tres esposas y que contigo lloré tanto.

Noto una presión en mi pecho y sé que esa misma noche yo también moriré, para seguirte en tus aventuras en el más allá. Para estar siempre junto a ti.

Ese mismo día por la noche ninguna lágrima baña mi rostro, sólo sonrío feliz y así es como me encuentran al día siguiente, con la sonrisa en el rostro y sin pulso en mi cuerpo.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leerlo. Personalmente me ha encantado escribir este pequeño relato._

_Se dice que si dos personas se aman de verdad, cuando una muere, la otra muere uno o dos días después. Sé de muchos casos que han sido así y quería reflejarlo aquí porque me parece un acto muy bello de la naturaleza y del ser humano._

_Algunas aclaraciones:_

_- John Watson es el narrador y tiene 97 años._

_- Sherlock Holmes tiene 94_

_- He puesto esas edades pensando que cuando se conocieron Sherlock tenía 34 años y Watson 37 (ya que John le lleva a Sherlock unos 3 años)_

_- John Watson se casa tres veces, sin embargo Sherlock Holmes no se casa ninguno ni ha tenido ninguna relación amorosa con un hombre o mujer._

_Realmente espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
